A New Day, A New Challenge
by Nay Nay Fireson
Summary: Gumball and Darwin meets two unfamiliar girls that looks exactly like them. The group meets a crystal gem and a familiar bully in the school and they all have to save Earth from the Diamond Authorities.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Day, A New Challenge**

**Chapter 1**

On a beautiful school day, there were two girls named Nay Nay and Darlene. They are sisters who care for each other and the Earth. They looked like Gumball and Darwin but they had a few differences. Nay Nay had light purple fur and a skirt and her collar is red and wears a white shirt. Darlene looks like Darwin but she wears a red bow on her head and red shoes that look like Darwin's. They are both Crystal Gems that lived in a pink house. Nay Nay's gem was on her right palm hand shaped like a heart and Darlene's gem was on her forehead shaped like a diamond. Nay Nay decided to not go to school that day because she knew everything from kindergarten to college.

Nay Nay laid on the couch bored out of her mind. She stared at the clock that showed 8:40 a.m. She then stared at the bookshelf and noticed the prophecy book that Pearl gave her.

"I'm so bored…" Nay Nay whined out loud.

Darlene came across Nay Nay and heard her comment. "Maybe we should go to school. We only have 15 minutes left until the bell rings."

"Nah…It's way too boring to go." Nay Nay said lazily.

"Then why did you sign up for school?" Darlene asked annoyed.

Nay Nay reacted when she asked that question. "I actually signed up for school?"

"Yep, you signed us up last night." Darlene responded.

"But we can't go to school because we're Crystal Gems. Nobody should know that and besides, Pearl told me that." "That doesn't mean that we can't make new friends." Darlene responded once more.

Nay Nay sighed in belief and annoyance and said, "Let's go." "Wait. I have an idea about our gems." Darlene grabbed Nay Nay's right hand and took her upstairs.

When they both made it in their bedroom, Darlene looked through the closet to find something to hide their gems. "Here," Darlene said giving Nay Nay a mitten that is the same color as her fur. Nay Nay puts it on her right hand and starts to watch Darlene put on orange waterproof packing tape and covered up her gem.

"Alright, lets head on to school." Darlene responded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When the girls made it to school, they ran to the classroom immediately. They made it to class on time and were introduced by Ms. Simian. "Students, we have two new students today named Nay Nay and Darlene Fireson." They sat in the back of the classroom shyly.

They both didn't know that a blue cat named Gumball Watterson watching them. Darwin looked at Gumball wondering what he was staring at.

"Dude…what are you staring at?" Darwin whispered to Gumball.

"Look at them Darwin. They look exactly like us but the girl version." "So..."

They both got interrupted by Ms. Simian, "What are you boys talking about that is so important than my lesson?" The boys couldn't respond to her question and was sent to the counselor's office.

After 4 hours of school. The girls became satisfied with it. They sat next to each other in the lunchroom.

"What do think about school now?" Darlene asked.

"Actually, it's not bad. At least no one knows who we actually are." Darlene nodded and continued to eat their lunch.

A couple tables behind them, Gumball was suspiciously staring at the girls.

"Look at them Darwin. How they talk about us going to the counselor's office earlier this morning." Gumball said eating Tina Rex's lunch.

"Dude, Let me give it to you straight: One, they would be talking about us by looking back at us multiple times. Two: they're just girls having their lunch in peace. They haven't experienced school for a week yet. Three," Darwin said, about to finish his sentence. "…you're eating Tina's food."

Gumball reacted and looked at Tina and Tina growled. Then he looked at back Darwin.

"Uh…Dude…where's my lunch?" Gumball said scared.

"You didn't get any lunch. You just kept staring at them." Darwin responded annoyed.

"So you want to eat someone else's food, huh?" Tina roared. "Then eat this!"

Tina punched Gumball in the face and then roared at him. Gumball growled at him and threw Tina's tray in her face. Tina growled and got up from the table. She cracked her knuckles, ready to attack Gumball.

Students from other lunch tables came to Gumball and Tina's table. They all screamed out the word, "Fight!" over and over again. Nay Nay and Darlene stopped eating and looked behind them. They saw Tina and Gumball fighting. Basically, Tina was winning for the most part.

"You know what?" Nay Nay spoke to Darlene in an awkward tone, "Maybe we should get ready for our next class." Darlene agreed and they threw their lunch in the trash.

Gumball looked at the girls leaving and growled. Before he punched Tina in the face, Mr. Small stepped in the middle of the fight and yelled, "STOP!" Everyone stopped yelling and screaming and Gumball and Tina stopped fighting.

He looked at Tina and Gumball and yelled at them, "Both of your parents will be called in the evening! So expect a phone call this evening!" Mr. Small then left and Tina growled. She looked at Gumball and told him, "Look forward for another beating in the hallway from me, Gumball." She left the lunchroom stomping and Gumball sat at the table in pain. He started to think that it might be one of the girls' plans. So he decided to follow them once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In the hallway, Nay Nay and Darlene were putting their books in their locker in the hallway, getting ready to go outside to the playground with the other students. Nay Nay went to the restroom to wash her face and her hands. She took her mitten off and looked at her gem. She noticed it blinking for an odd reason and then a shadow loomed over her. She turned around and noticed Tina behind her.

"Hello new girl…what's on your right palm?" Tina growled.

Nay Nay freaked out and spoke to Tina nervously, "It's none of your business…"

"Oh really…give that gem. I can make a fortune out of that gem."

"You can't have it! It's connected to me forever. I was born with this." Nay Nay scolded Tina.

Tina growled and started chasing her. Nay Nay ran out of the restroom and noticed Darlene down the hall. "Darlene! A little help, here!" Nay Nay yelled. Darlene noticed her sister and started to run away pointing a certain way. Nay Nay followed her through the school until they came towards a dead end. They noticed still behind them and got worried.

"Why is Tina chasing you? What did you do?" Darlene whispered to Nay Nay frightened.

"She knows that I have a gem…" Nay Nay whispered back.

"What…?!..." Darlene whispered surprised.

"Give me those gems now or you'll have to suffer the consequences." Tina roared angrily.

"I don't think so…" A voice responded.

A figure stood on Tina's head wearing a cloak and red eyes glowing. Something sparkled on its hands and punched Tina in the head which made her fall unconscious. Tina fell on the floor and the figure landed softly on the floor. Its hands sparkled again and stood up. It walked up towards the girls who made Nay Nay and Darlene summon their weapons.

"Don't attack…" The figure responded softly.

"Why shouldn't we?" Darlene asked upset.

"Because…" The figure took its hood off and responded once more, "I'm also a Crystal Gem…"

The girls stood there in shock after seeing a gem on the figures chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Nay Nay and Darlene made their gem weapons dissipate. They slowly walked up to him asked for his name.

"Who are you…?" Darlene asked.

"My name is Dante Watterson. My gem is a Moonstone and shaped like a moon. I've heard about you guys being a Crystal Gem at lunch…can we be friends?"  
Dante has two tails the gem color is dark blue and dark purple. He's a panther and a cat. His fur is indigo, his eye color is sky blue. He wears a Dark Blue shirt that says 'Danger' on the front and wears black pants  
Nay Nay and Darlene looked at each other a bit confused and then noticed that he's trying to hide his identity as well.

"Okay…we can be friends since we're all trying to hid our identity." Nay Nay said bashfully.  
Dante smiled shyly as well and asked where they were going.

"We're going to recess. Well, basically getting fresh air…" Darlene responded.

"You don't mind if I come with…Do you?…" Dante asked once more.

"Sure. We can introduce each other more outside." Nay Nay smiled.  
The three of them walked down the hall making Dante noticing Jamie bullying Tobias. Dante felt awkward and a bit different and decided to walk slowly. The girls noticed Dante slowing down and staring at Jamie. Jamie noticed Dante and stopped bullying Tobias. She looked at Dante and started to feel fuzzy inside. She released Tobias from her hands and stared at Dante's eyes glistening.

"H-hello…" Dante said shyly.

"Hi…" Jamie responded back.

"I-I'm Dante Watterson."

"I'm Jamie…Jamie the Hybrid." Jamie responded shyly.

"Um…we'll be outside at the playground…" Nay Nay told Dante.

The two girls left to the park, knowing that Dante has fallen in love with Jamie. Tobias ran away from Jamie and Dante and noticed his friends Banana Joe and Tina. Tina had a bandage on her head and Banana Joe talking to her. "Guys, I think Jamie has a crush on that new kid." Tobias whispered. Tina noticed Dante and growled. She then walked away from Tobias and Banana Joe to go into different hallway.

"What's up with Tina?" Banana Joe asked Tobias.

"I don't know." Tobias said shrugging his shoulders.

They both went outside to the playground with the rest of the students wondering what was up with Tina.

Dante wanted to respond to Jamie again but he got distracted when he saw Tina leave.

"I…I got to go…" Dante said waving at Jamie. He ran off whispering to himself and blushing, "I…I love her…she's beautiful…"

Jamie look at Dante run off and noticed him blushing. She wondered why she felt odd and different. She thought of one thing that could cause her to feel that way. "…love…" She whispered. "I can't be in love…but I feel different than usual… I feel like I'm in love…" She sighed deeply in wonder, "…with him…" She decided to walk to the playground slowly full of thought and wonder.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A moment later, Nay Nay and Darlene was outside meeting Gumball and Darwin Watterson. The group noticed Dante sitting on a bench alone. The group walked to Dante wondering what the problem was. Dante noticed both the Firesons and the Wattersons standing in front of him.

"Hey Dante…are you feeling okay?" Nay Nay asked a bit concerned.

"Yeah…I'm fine…" Dante responded staring at Jamie. "It's just that my heart is beating full of love."

Nay Nay looked at Darlene knowing that Dante really likes Jamie. For an odd reason Gumball started to blush. Darwin noticed Gumball blushing for an odd reason.

"What are you blushing about?" Darwin responded to Gumball smiling.

"W-what?...I'm not blushing for anything." Gumball said a bit frightened.

"Oh really?" Darwin smiled knowing that Gumball is thinking about something.

Nay Nay noticed Gumball blushing and smiled at him. She then noticed her gem flashing oddly. She wondered if it was her sword or a reaction in the area. The group noticed her gem and wondered what was going on.

"What's going with your gem?" Dante asked.

"I don't know…" Nay Nay responded back.

They then heard a commotion going on from the students on the playground. They noticed some students looking at the sky. The group couldn't help themselves but to look at the sky. What they saw was something sparkling in the sky.

"Is that a shooting star...in the day the daytime?" Gumball asked confused. "Isn't shooting stars supposed to show at night?"

"Yeah but…I don't think that's a shooting star…" Nay Nay said in caution and a worried tone.

The star grew larger and brighter. Everyone started running inside the school and looked out of the window. The star grew closer and shot down into the basketball court. The wind blew hard after the crash. The group noticed a giant teal marble in the basketball court. Dante, Nay Nay, and Darlene had no choice but to summon their weapons. Nay Nay had a purple and pink sword with a indigo heart on the cross-guard. Darlene had a pink hammer with spikes on both ends and a blue diamond on the sides. Dante has dark blue gauntlets with spikes on the knuckles and the wrist of the gauntlets are dark purple. Gumball, Darwin and Jamie stood back; being cautious of what's going on. The gems walked up towards the teal marble slowly. They got close enough and checked out the marble.

"Okay…lets check what this thing is and where it is from." Nay Nay said taking another step. Dante and Darlene nodded and looked around the marble. Dante jumped on to of the marble and started to see if anything interesting that could be important. Nay Nay looked around one side of the marble. Darlene was on the left side of the marble and noticed some weird writing on it. She couldn't decipher it so she asked Dante and Nay Nay to look at the weird writing.

"Nay Nay and Dante, can you come over here please? There's something that you need to see…" Darlene yelled. Nay Nay walked over to her with her weapon still drawn. Dante jumped off of the marble and towards Darlene.

"What is it?" Dante asked.

"I can't read this writing on the marble. I bet something it's important like an explanation why this is here or what it is." Darlene responded. Nay Nay skimmed it and tried to decipher it as best as possible. "It says '_Owner of Peridot. Created to destroy…'_" Nay Nay gasped after she read the last two words. "'_…Crystal Gems.'_ I can't believe it…It must be a robot…" Dante started punching the marble knowing that they had to destroy it somehow. The marble started to transform into a an object. The object grew tall and stopped transforming. The robot looked like Tobias but the whole robot was still the color teal.

The robot looked at the gems and transformed his hands. The right hand had a pickaxe and the left hand a chainsaw. The robot saw the gems with their weapons drawn. The Marble Tobias slammed the pickaxe at them. The gems dodge the attack and started attacking. Darlene ran towards the robot's right leg. She started to swing her hammer at it which made the robot to move its leg. The leg kicked Darlene and made her hit the wall of the school. She fell on the ground and was totally unconscious.

"Darlene!" Nay Nay yelled.

"Don't worry about her. We have to stop that robot!" Dante responded.

"But how are you guys going to defeat the robot? There's no weakness shown." Gumball said.

The group wanted to think about how to find the weakness of the robot but, the robot started to cut down trees and objects making them dodge the attacks and being disturbed. Darwin noticed a flash coming from the neck of the marble robot. He thought if the weakness could be inside of the neck. He then noticed Darlene waking up from her unconsciousness trying to get up. He ran to her and helped her back up.

"Are you okay?" Darwin asked a bit worried.

"I...I'm fine...What happened?..." Darlene responded weakly.

"Well, you got hurt by the robot and you hit the school and fell unconscious..." Darwin told Darlene.

Darlene looked at Nay Nay and Dante trying to fight the giant Marble robot and destroy it. She then noticed an odd flash of light coming from the Marble Tobias' neck. The robot started to cut down trees and objects using its chainsaw. Dante, Nay Nay, Gumball and Jamie were trying their hardest to dodge the dangerous objects. They became a bit tired and weak after dodging so many obstacles. Then the robot slammed its pickaxe at them then becoming stuck to the concrete. Darlene smiled in determination after noticing the robot stuck in the concrete. She decided to take her chance that she can get and starts running up on the pickaxe and then running up the arm of the robot.

"What are you doing, Darlene?!" Nay Nay yelled, worried of her sister's condition.

"Don't worry," Darwin responded, walking up towards the group. "...she's got this."

Darlene ran inside of the neck which made the Marble Tobias Robot to malfunction. It stopped cutting obstacles and slamming its pickaxe on the concrete. Darlene summoned her hammer and started slamming the electric core. The core grew larger every time she slammed it and the robot stopped moving and started to flash brightly. After slammed the core one last time after multiple times, the core grew on its own was about to blow up. Darlene stepped back and made her weapon dissipate. She ran out of the robot's neck and then the robot blew up and many of the debris flew everywhere making the students run away from the window. The group tried their hardest to dodge the debris and protect the school from being damaged. They were glad once the smoke cleared and when the robot was destroyed.

"How did you know the weakness was inside?" Nay Nay asked.

"I realized that if there's no weakness on the outside, then there's a weakness on the inside." Gumball, Darwin, and Jamie looked at each other confusingly but Dante knew that Darlene would defeat it. "Also, the flash from the neck made it obvious that it could be a weakness."

"Well...I just hope that there's no-" Nay Nay became interrupted after she heard her sister yell.

"MORE ROBOTS!" Darlene screamed.

The group looked at the sky and saw two giant teal marble robots shooting into the playground causing concrete pieces to fly everywhere; hitting the school and breaking the windows.

"When are these robots ever going to stop coming?" Dante yelled.

"I don't know but, I hope the school can withstand the destruction." Nay Nay responded hopefully.

The marble robots immediately started to transform. They both looked like Tobias's parents. Marble Jackie's weapons are hammers for hands. Marble Harold's weapons are claws. The group was ready for action and ready to destroy the two robots. The robots immediately started to attack the the gems making everyone dodge the attack quickly."Gumball, Darwin, and Jamie get inside the school and take cover. This is a gem battle and it's very dangerous!" Nay Nay yelled. The Wattersons and Jamie nodded and ran inside the school. They all hoped that they will be okay.

The gems were ready to battle both of the robots and destroy them both. The Marble Jackie started to slam its hammers at the gems which made an advantage for the gems to try to find a weakness on the inside. But the other hammer slammed its hammer on its left hammer and crushed them. But unfortunately Dante was pushing against the two hammers from crushing them. "Go...See if there's a weakness inside the robot." Dante told Nay Nay and Darlene. They both nodded and ran on the arms of the robot. But they noticed the Marble Harold robot punching the school and creating a terrifying mess.

"Look!" Darlene pointed. "That marble robot is destroying the school!"

"I think this is going to be harder than I thought." Nay Nay responded.

"How are we going to defeat them at the same time if we're fighting one but the other is destroying humanity?" Darlene responded once.

"I don't know...but I know that we're running out of time." Nay Nay said.

They reached the neck of the robot but noticed that the weakness wasn't inside. They ran back out of the neck and noticed something sparkling orange on top of the hammer. They decided to check it out but noticed that Dante was gone. "W-where's Dante?" Darlene asked worried. They heard a yell come from the Marble Harold robot and noticed Dante fighting alone and trying to keep it away from the school from being destroyed. But he looked different than what he was before. Instead, his left red eye that has a slit pupil turn a glowing red, he then turned his feet into crystal wheels and headed toward the Marble Harold robot. The Harold robot tried to catch Dante but the robot missed him each time it tried to catch him. Nay Nay and Darlene knew that Dante got this. They decided to proceed with their mission and check out what was shining on the robot's hammers. But their main problem was to dodge the robot's moves to get to the orange object.

"You don't think that's the weakness do you?" Darlene asked.

"I hope it is." Nay Nay said hopefully.

Nay Nay threw her sister at the top of the hammer. Darlene summoned her hammer and slammed it against the orange object on the hammer on the right arm. The robot started to malfunction and almost broke down but it still stood up. The only thing stopped was its attacking ability. It stood their frozen and some parts of the robot fell off. Darlene noticed another sparkling orange object on the other hammer of the robot. "Nay Nay, there's another sparkling object! Stab it with your sword! Then we can shut it down!" Darlene yelled. Nay Nay nodded and jumped up to the other hammer and summoned her sword. She stabbed it once and the robot started to overheat. The girls both jumped off of the robot and watched the robot blew up into many pieces. In a strange coincidence, Dante destroyed the robot at the same time as they did. "It seems like we fight at a same pace." Dante responded, calming his fury down. The girls smiled at Dante and giggled a little they hoped that there are no more robots for them to fight. They had multiple scars on them and they felt very tired. But they couldn't get comfortable and relax yet. Only one star was shown in the sky which flashed five times. Nay Nay noticed her gem doing the same flash as the star.

"Oh no..."Nay Nay responded exhausted. "We have another robot to fight."

"Another robot?! This day has gotten more challenging than usual." Dante said annoyed.

"We mustn't hold back. We have to destroy it . Whatever it takes we won't give up until there's no more robots." Nay Nay responded determined.

The marble shot down as soon as they summoned their weapons. The robot transformed into another familiar character. It was larger than the rest of the robots and instead of having legs, it had rockets. This robot was 30ft tall and looked like Gumball Watterson.

"Oh...my...gosh..." Nay Nay said stunned.

"This robot is bigger than the rest. I bet you this might be the last one...hopefully..." Darlene responded looking at the robot in shock.

Their gems flashed 5 times making the robot's eyes flash 5 times also. It looked at the gems and started to form its weapons. It revealed two bazooka guns on both arms and immediately started to target at the gems.

The 3 gems immediately started to look for a weakness on the floating robot and noticed multiple areas where there was something shining brightly. They all noticed the areas and knew that they might be weaknesses.

"Alright, we need to destroy the shining objects on the robot. There are 9 total so far that I can see from here. So we have to destroy them all with any hassle." Nay Nay said.

The group nodded in agreement but Darlene had one question to ask. "But how are we going to get on the robot to destroy the weaknesses?"

"We're not going to get on the robot, we're going to throw our weapons at the 9 crystals on the robot and I'll be destroyed."Dante said.

"Each of us take down 3 crystals and meet back here on the concrete." Nay Nay said.

Dante and Darlene nodded in agreement and they all summoned their weapons ready to attack. The Gumbot started to shoot at them with missiles. The group dodged the missiles and started throwing their weapons at the crystals. Nay Nay had two swords in her hands and threw one of her swords at the crystal on the nose. The crystal broke and made the robot to electrify itself. Dante launched his spiky gauntlets at the two crystals on the ears which made it start malfunction.

"Come on! We have 6 more crystals to destroy!" Nay Nay yelled.

"Nay Nay! Throw me towards the shoulders so I can break the crystals!" Darlene yelled at her sister.

Nay Nay nodded and grabbed her sister and threw her towards the shoulders. Darlene immediately slammed her hammer on the crystal on the right shoulder which made it shatter into pieces. She then ran to the other shoulder but she couldn't run towards it with out disruption. A laser started to shoot from the neck trying to keep Darlene from shattering the crystal on the left shoulder. She dodged the lasers as best as she could and made it to the other side and slammed the crystal and broke it. A bazooka on the right arm started to malfunction started and it blew up. The right arm also blew up and broke the crystal on the right side. Dante had an idea that can make it quicker for them to destroy the Gumbot.

"Hey, I got an idea!" Dante yelled. "Start shooting your weapons at the other bazooka on the left arm!" Nay Nay and Darlene nodded and started destroying the bazooka. Darlene, which is still on the Gumbot's shoulder, started to swing at the weapon as hard as she could. Nay Nay kept summoning her swords and threw them at the same bazooka and then multiple gauntlets were added to damage it some more. When Dante shot two more gauntlets in the bazooka, the bazooka started to overload and heat up. Darlene jumped off of the robot as soon as it was started to heat up. The bazooka blew up and broke the other crystal which made the entire robot to shut down and break into pieces. The group cheered in success and decided to head back inside the school but they didn't notice that he robot started back again. They noticed their shadows before they walked in and got a bit confused. They looked behind them and saw the Gumbot taller than before. It was 60ft tall and its arms were stronger and buffed. The whole robot was indestructible. The eyes turned red and looked at the gems angrily. The ears were yellow instead of the color teal and the robot started lasers from his eyes. The grouped dodged the lasers as quick as possible because of how fast the robot shoots them. Dante recognized the color of the Gumbot's ears and knew that it was the destabilizer blocking the weaknesses inside.

"Girls, stop throwing your weapons!" Dante yelled. The girls stopped throwing their weapons at the 60ft robot and looked at Dante. "We're not getting anywhere if we keep on throwing our weapons. The ears are different than what they were before. They're blocked by a destabilization power and I think that maybe they're blocking the weaknesses inside if they're is any..."

"Well, we can't get inside because we're gems." Nay Nay said. "But only if we can get someone to get inside that are non-gems..."

Then the group had the same idea and said it the same time. "We can get Gumball, Darwin and Jamie!" They all dodged a laser and went inside the school to find Gumball, Darwin, and Jamie.

* * *

In the inside of the school in a certain classroom, Gumball, Darwin, and Jamie were taking cover and tried to keep each other from getting hurt by the obstacles in the classroom. They all decided to look through the window and saw the Gumbot taller than it was before. They saw it shooting lasers and punching trees and the school. But they also noticed that the 3 gems were not outside fighting the robot. "Where are they? Aren't Nay Nay, Darlene and Dante supposed to be fighting the robot?" Gumball asked in a worried tone. They heard a yell from outside of the classroom and decided to run out of the classroom and peek into the hallway. They noticed Nay Nay in the hallway looking in classrooms for them. "We're over here!" Darwin yelled as he waved his hand to get Nay Nay's attention. She noticed the Wattersons and Jamie and ran over to them.

"Guys...we need your help..." Nay Nay said panting.

"But aren't you guys unstoppable?" Gumball asked.

"There"s a lot of things you don't know about us Gumball..." She responded once more.

The school shook once more and some parts of the ceiling started to fall to the floor, breaking the floor and causing a mess. "Well, you guys need to get inside the robot and destroy the weaknesses so the robot can hopefully be destroyed once and for all." They all noticed Darlene and Dante up ahead and they ran down the hallway to catch up with them. "Hey sis, I see that you found them." Darlene said. "That's right." Nay Nay said smiling. The school shook once more and the entire ceiling behind them feel on the floor. "Come on! We have to get outside before the school turns into a city junkyard!" Dante yelled. The 6 students ran out of the school and made it out into the playground. The Gumbot started to shoot lasers at the 6 students as soon as they got out of the school. Nay Nay summoned her sword and reflected the lasers back at the robot's eyes.

"The robot's ability to see should be down for now." Nay Nay said.

"How are we going to get inside of the robot if we can't climb on the robot?" Jamie asked.

"We can throw you guys up to the robot..." Darlene whispered to herself.

"Got an idea, Darlene?" Darwin asked.

"Well, I thought about throwing you guys if that's okay." Darlene said to the group a bit uncertain.

"That's a great idea!" Dante responded. "Our power throws will help you guys get up there and get through the destabilization power in the ears and destroy the weaknesses."

Dante picked up Jamie right away and threw her towards the Gumbot's left ear. Nay Nay picked up Gumball and Darlene picked up Darwin and they both threw them at the left ear also. As soon as they got onto the robot. Nay Nay yelled at them saying, "Make sure you find the weaknesses and destroy it! Be careful and make sure you have each other!" Gumball, Darwin and Jamie nodded and went through the destabilizer and got inside.

When they got inside of the Gumbot, they saw a lot of electrons and pipes on the ceiling. They saw weird writing and technology all over the place. They saw a sign on the wall that had a drawing on it. It showed 3 crystals and 3 human parts. The first crystal lead to the brain. The second crystal lead to the digestive system. The third crystal lead to the heart. They all had arrows pointing to three different stairways. Two of them goes downstairs and one of them goes upstairs.

"Alright, this is what we're going to do." Jamie started to say. "Gumball, you go to the brain and destroy weakness. Darwin, you go to the digestive system since you can swim. I will go to the heart and we will all make it back here to get out of here before this robot blows up."

"But why do get to go to the heart instead of me? This robot looks 3/4 like me." Gumball whined.

"Because we're running out of time and I just chose randomly so get to it and find a weakness." Jamie responded.

The 3 of them went on to there destination inside the Gumbot to find a weakness to stop this robot from causing a big tragedy to the school.

* * *

A moment later, Gumball made it to the brain and saw security lasers everywhere. "I knew this wasn't going to be easy..." Gumball whispered. He tried his hardest to get past the lasers and tried not to lose his balance. Gumball successively made it the capsule and grabbed the crystal. After he grabbed the crystal, the robot trembled slightly which was hard enough for Gumball to keep his balance. He fell and touched the security laser and the alarms went off. "Oh great..." Gumball said a bit upset. He noticed small robots that looked like viruses appear out of nowhere. Gumball screamed and ran out of the room. He closed the door and pushed the door to keep the robots from escaping the room. After everything died down, he quickly broke the crystal and sat in front of the door. He waited for Jamie and Darwin to come back when their mission was finished.

In the digestive system, Darwin came across a pool full of water. He noticed the crystal at the bottom of the surface. He dived into the water and swam deeply into the water. He grabbed the crystal out of the gem destabilizer and noticed the capsule disappearing. He looked at a door ahead and saw it opening up. The door was 10 times bigger than him and started to suck up all of the water in the digestive system. Darwin quickly swam up to the platform wit the crystal in his grasp. He made it to the surface and was glad that he made it out of there. "Whew...that was close." Darwin said. He threw the crystal on the floor and went back to the starting point.

In the heart room, Jamie saw the crystal inside of the heart. She smiled and started to crack her knuckles and was ready to punch the heart to break the capsule. "I wanted to fight Gumball's heart. But unfortunately, it's a robot." Jamie whispered to herself. She ran to the heart and started punching it multiple times. But there was a certain problem, each time Jamie punched it, the robot starts to tremble harder and harder. "I think I should stop..." Jamie said. In great surprise, she saw the capsule broken. She immediately grabbed the crystal and broke it in half. She dropped them on the floor and dusted her hands. She was about to walk off until she heard something crash behind her. She looked behind herself and saw the floor falling deep into the robot. She screamed and ran towards the stairs but the floor didn't stop falling at the stairs. It kept following her until she reached to the top of the stairs. She saw Darwin and Gumball sitting on the floor waiting for her. She didn't have time to talk to her since the robot started to shake and the floor was coming apart. She grabbed the boys and ran out of the right ear of the Gumbot.

Nay Nay noticed the 3 students come out of the right ear still in one piece. "Look! There they are!" Nay Nay yelled.

"I'm guessing that the weaknesses are destroyed since the robot is about to blow up." Dante said.

"Jump off of the robot and we'll catch you!" Nay Nay told Jamie, Gumball, and Darwin.

They all nodded and immediately jumped off of the robot. The robot blew up behind them and made it hard to see with the wind blowing after the explosion. But luckily, the 3 students were caught. Dante caught Jamie, Darlene caught Darwin, and Nay Nay caught Gumball. Gumball started to blush and he made Nay Nay blush as well. Dante and Darlene carefully puts Darwin and Jamie down but Nay Nay accidentally dropped Gumball on the ground. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to drop you!" Nay Nay said worried of Gumball's condition. "It's okay, I've been dropped many times." Gumball said smiling awkwardly. Gumball got up and noticed Nay Nay looking at her gem. "Oh thank goodness, there are no more robots." Everyone took a deep breath and decided to walk inside of the school. But Jamie was the exception. She saw something sparkling under the rocks in the basketball court. She moved the rocks out of the way and saw an orange gem. "Wasn't this part of-" She touched the gem without finshing her sentence and the gem glowed brightly. Jamie couldn't see anything but the color white after she touched the gem.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jamie woke up lying on the playground concrete. She remember that she touched an orange gem and caused her to see nothing but the color white. She got up and saw no one around. "The gem..." She whispered. She started to look for the gem under the rocks and the robot debris. "Where is it? Where is it?" She said digging through the pile of rocks and robot debris. She then came across a puddle and saw something unusual about herself. She looked different.

Her hair was mixed of the colors orange, red, and yellow. Her hair was longer and reached to her waist with a bang covering half of her right eye. Her skin was now a yellow-green her torso, arms, and legs are 3 inches taller than before and her legs have knees. Her shirt was now a golden yellow with the gem sticking out of the hole of her shirt and her pants were now the color orange with one star on each knee. Her horns were also stronger than before.

"Oh my gosh." Jamie said. "I look so cool! I got to tell the others!" Jamie ran inside the school to find the others and tell them about her new form.

After the 5 students went inside the school, they saw the inside of the school in complete destruction. They saw other students getting out of the classrooms and looked at the damage in the school. They all heard a voice from the intercom which was Principal Brown. "All students please go to the gym immediately. We have a major issue in the school and the gymnasium is the safest place, so please go now!"

All of the students started to head to the gym. Gumball and Darwin saw a familiar girl coming out of a certain classroom. "Hey, Lexy!" Gumball yelled. Lexy is a cat like Gumball same age as him, but has pink fur and wears dark blue skirt and a black shirt.

"Hey, Gumball! Aren't you guys going to the gym?"

"Yeah we are. Did you see or hear about what happened at the playground earlier?" Gumball asked.

"No...What happened out there?" Lexy asked.

Gumball and Darwin were surprised that she didn't hear or saw what was happening outside. "You didn't see or hear what was going outside?! There was a huge gigantic battle in the playground!" Gumball said.

"What kind of battle?" She asked once more.

"It was a gem battle and there were 4 giant robots and Gumball, Jamie, and I got to destroy the last robot." Darwin said.

"Wait...Did you say that there were gems in the battle?" Lexy asked in a bit of a whisper.

"Of course! Why'd you ask? Is something wrong?" Gumball asked.

"It's just that..." She paused and took a peek at her left hand. "I got to go..." She as she ran off to the gym.

"Okay...bye." Gumball said in a bit of confusion. "Weird...Something seems to be wrong with her..."

"Maybe she has to do something important." Darwin concluded.

"Yeah you're right." Gumball responded.

Both of the boys went to the gym to catch up with the rest of the team.

When the 3 gems arrived to the gym, they noticed Gumball and Darwin catching up to them. They all saw the students sitting on the bleachers talking to their friends and waited for the announcement from the principal. Dante noticed someone missing from their team and asked them if they felt like someone was missing also.

"I do feel like someone's missing." Darlene said.

"Wait, I think I know who's missing." Gumball said.

"Who?" Dante responded.

"It's Jamie. She probably went to the restroom."

"She's nearby. I can sense her." Darlene said.

The gym door behind them slammed open and the whole gymnasium went quiet. Dante noticed the doors damaged and saw Jamie more different.

"Jamie you look different..." Dante said walking up to her. He noticed that there was a gem embedded where her belly button used to be.

"I know...I touched this gem and everything changed about me. I'm stronger, taller, and I can summon a weapon." Jamie said.

"But how did it get embedded on you stomach?" Nay Nay asked.

"I touched it and my whole vision-" She became interrupted by Principal Brown.

"Excuse me students but, the bleachers are that way." Principal Brown said pointing at the bleachers full of students. The students walked to the bleachers and sat at the top row. Principal Brown followed behind them and stood in front of the bleachers to make his announcement. Behind him was a table of folders and papers behind him.

"I know we went through a horrifying event earlier and I want you students to know that we will be calling all of your parents to come pick you up and take you home until the school is back in shape."

Every student was excited and knew that they won't have any school for a while due to the incident. The team was really excited and thought that they should have sometime to actually have fun together. But Nay Nay became interrupted by her gem as it blinked once more.

"Uh-oh. Not know." She whispered.

"What's the-" Darlene asked until she noticed the issue. "Oh, I see..." She tapped on the rest of the team and they noticed that Nay Nay and her gem blinking constantly.

"Another robot to fight?! I'm really getting tired of these machines." Dante said upset.

"You know we're supposed to protect everyone on this planet so let's destroy it." Nay Nay said. But she started to get really worried when it starts to blink faster than a constant rate. She also heard something flying over the school and knew that they had to get everyone in safety before disaster comes.

"Guys we've got to get everyone out of here." Nay Nay whispered again.

"But how-" Gumball said after being interrupted by a loud crash through the ceiling. The students and the principal hid in the bleachers after something big slowly came crashing down. The gems jumped off the bleachers and summoned their weapons. The giant object that crashed appeared to be a spaceship shaped like a giant hand. The ship landed in the gym with smoke coming from its landing and the team waited for whatever or whoever was in the ship. They saw 3 figures come out from the ship and jumped onto the floor. The smoke cleared and they saw what the 3 figures are. They turned out to be gems. One was forest green, another dark blood red, and the other violet.

"Who are you guys supposed be?" Nay Nay asked with a growl.

"My name is Verdite." The forest green gem said. She's tall and strong and looks like Gumball's mom, Nicole and her skin color is forest green. Her hair is green and very long. She wears a V-neck body suit that covers everything except her lower legs, arms, and neck. Her suit is the color light green and her gem is on the back. There's a black diamond outline around the outer neck, sleeves, and knee area; with them meeting together at a green diamond.

"The names Pyrope." The red figure said. Her skin color is dark blood red and she is 5ft tall and strong but looks like Tobias's sister Rachel. Her hair is long and is the color scarlet. Her gem is on her abdomen, in the center of her torso. She wears a V-neck suit that covers everything except her neck and arms. Her suit is the color red and has a black diamond outline around the cut out of the neck area; with them meeting together at a red diamond and wears two dark red shoes.

"And I'm Violet Diamond." The tallest violet figure said lastly. She is 8ft tall and very tough and strong. She looks like an older version of Penny in fairy form. She also wears a V-neck suit that covers everything except her arms, knees, and gem. Her suit is the color magenta and also has a black diamond around the cut out of the throat area; with them meeting together at her gem and her eyeballs are black with the inner part of her eyes the color light purple.

"Now that you have introduced yourselves, why are you here?" Nay Nay yelled once more.

"We're here to take you back to Homeworld." Violet Diamond responded.

"We've came to Earth because all of the robots are destroyed and none of them came back." Pyrope said.

"_That explains the robots..._" Nay Nay thought.

"Now that we're here, we can take you back to our boss." Verdite said.

"For what reason?" Nay Nay asked.

"None of your business. Either do this the easy way by going into the ship or the hard way." Violet Diamond said as she snapped her fingers and made Pyrope and Verdite jump off of the ship and summon their weapons. Verdite's weapon is two extra green crystal arms with two flails replacement of hands. Pyrope's weapon are a red helmet and two red crystal knuckles.

Gumball, Darwin, and Jamie stood in front of the gems and protected them from the 3 gems.

"We won't let you hurt our friends and this world unless you get through us!" Gumball yelled.

"You gems are idiots. Teal Diamond, Citrine, and Sunstone why don't you have your weapons drawn?" Violet Diamond asked deceivingly.

"We don't need weapons to fight you!" Jamie yelled. "We can fight the way we want too!"

"Pathetic..." Violet Diamond whispered. She summoned her weapon which are haladies and spiky body armor. She snapped and Pyrope started to run up towards Gumball and tries to head-butt him. But when she almost got him, Dante summoned his spiky gauntlets and clashed his right gauntlet into her red helmet. Pyrope grabbed her destabilzer from her waist which Dante hardly saw what she was doing.

"Dante, look out!" Jamie yelled but she was too late to warn him about the destabilzer. He became shocked by the destabilzer and he fell apart and blew up into smoke. Jamie caught Dante's gem but, she was about to get attacked by Pyrope until Nay Nay shielded her with her sword. She fought Pyrope off of her and Jamie. Darlene jumped into action as well. She started to attack Verdite as hard as she can with her hammer. Jamie backed away from the battle and started to cry over Dante's gem. A tear touched Dante's gem and the gem started glowing. It floated out of her hand and started to glowing the color Indigo, with the colors Black and White like the Solar Eclipse, his laughter was echoing in the Gym surprising everyone as he begins forming back, but in new clothing, he was now wearing a black shirt that has no sleeves that look as if they were torn off, the words Danger that are in front of his shirt look like it was slashed designed, he had two steel shoulder plates that have 2 spikes on each of them, his tails now had one blade sticking out at the end of each of them that can also go back into his tails like so, and his pants were now the color white and had torn holes at the knees which are covered in knee plates that are also made of steel, he also wears a steel helmet that covers everything on his head except his face and ears.

"I thought you were dead..." Jamie said starting to form tears in her eyes.

"I'm never ever going to die unless, my gem is terribly broken. Just remember that, okay?"

Jamie nodded and wiped the tears off of her eyes.

Dante noticed Violet Diamond coming towards them and he summoned his spiky gauntlets. He started to attack Violet Diamond and made sure she didn't harm Jamie and watch the attacks that Violet Diamond's making. Jamie took a couple steps from the battle and saw Nay Nay and Darlene fighting hard against Verdite and Pyrope. Nay Nay notices Darlene in deep trouble after nearly falling unconscious from Verdite's punch. She was about to finish her until Nay Nay cuts Verdite's flails into pieces and trips her with a kick.

Pyrope notices that Jamie is the only one that isn't protect from her friends. She smiles darkly and runs towards Jamie with her weapons summoned. Jamie notices Pyrope coming right towards her. She stops in front of her and tells her that she's weak and seems like the battle will be too easy to fight with her weapons. Pyrope makes her weapons dissipate and decides to fight with chuckles in amusement of Pyrope giving up her weapons.

"You're really dumb aren't you..." Jamie responded.

"What?" Pyrope asks.

"TIME FOR THE MAIN ATTRACTION

THE STORY MUST BE TOLD

TIME FOR A CHAIN REACTION

IT NEVER GETS OLD

SOME GEMS GET SATISFACTION

BREAKING THE MOLD

SOME GEMS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS

SOME GEMS ARE JUST GOLD.

(Heh Heh Heh)

I'm not the bad guy

I'm just a bit surprising

It's not worth losing sleep

It's not worth analyzing

There was a time, not

So long ago at all

I was just like you

Can you hear my call?"

Jamie automatically summons her weapons which are two orange gauntlets and starts to charge at Pyrope. Pyrope grabs the destabilizer from her waist and tries to zap Jamie with it but Jamie dodges each attack with a powerful jump.

"Now I'm popping in over here, over there

I'll be checking in, but you'll never be aware

In the beginning I kept a keen eye

on the state of affairs with the new gem

Now I got a new gig, Lemme know if ya dig,

Ain't goin' home so I better go big

Just gotta glance at the Universe

Then you get a little surprise...

IT'S ME!

You may say that I'm breaking your mind

In my opinion, you're much too kind...

TIME FOR THE MAIN ATTRACTION

THE STORY MUST BE TOLD

TIME FOR A CHAIN REACTION

IT NEVER GETS OLD

SOME GEMS GET SATISFACTION

BREAKING THE MOLD

SOME GEMS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS

SOME GEMS ARE JUST GOLD."

Jamie jumped on Pyrope and started to punch her in the stomach and and broke the destabilizer in two. She walked away with a smile but Pyrope wasn't finished yet. She got up, summoned her weapons, and started to charge at her. Jamie saw her coming up close and Pyrope was about to hit her with her red crystal knuckles but Jamie dodged her punch and grabbed her crystal helmet and threw her towards a wall. She walked up towards Pyrope and made sure she wouldn't get up anymore. If Pyrope did get up, Jamie would give her a major injury to every body part. But Pyrope didn't want to lose to a smaller gem. She got up with a growl and summoned her weapons. Jamie stood back for the next attack and noticed wires from the ship that Nay Nay, Darlene, and Dante created during their battle with Verdite and Violet Diamond.

"You did a good job

Watching through those little screens

It warms my heart

To hear some fresh screams

But don't get me wrong!

You were very brave

When faced with a Hybrid

A animal, you never fought.

I'm finished training

Done explaining

No more facts are left remaining

Now you know the gist of it

You're a perfect fit!

I don't wanna hear no more complaining!

I'm passing down this golden opportunity

Eternal junk-yard immunity

Take it with pride,

And enjoy the ride

You'll forever be a part of this community

You may say that it's all in your mind,

But in the end, I think that you will find..."

She grabs both arms of Pyrope after she charged at her and threw her towards the wires that were near the core of the ship. Pyrope got hit by the wires and was became electrocuted by them. Then the ships core exploded making the ship fall apart and the ground quake causing everyone except Jamie, Dante, Nay Nay and Darlene to fall to the ground.

"YOU ARE THE MAIN ATTRACTION

YOUR STORY MUST BE TOLD

YOU ARE A CHAIN REACTION

THAT NEVER GETS OLD

SOME GEMS GET SATISFACTION

BREAKING THE MOLD

SOME GEMS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS

SOME GEMS ARE JUST GOLD."

Jamie made her weapons disappear and saw the team run up to her to see if she was okay. She told them that she was fine and seemed a bit stronger when she summoned orange gauntlets. They became surprised when she said that she summoned her weapon. "What? I'm a gem warrior too!" Jamie said. They heard a something come from the pile of rocks and debris from the ship. They saw Violet Diamond coming out of the rubble and growled at the Crystal Gems.

"You gems can't beat us! You're just a couple of clotted kids! If only I can get stronger than all of you combined." Violet Diamond growled. She then had an idea that can make her stronger but she needed another person to help with her idea. She then heard something come out from under the rubble near by and saw that it was Verdite and Pyrope trying to escape.

"Verdite! Pyrope! Fuse with me!" Violet Diamond yelled.

"What?! Why?!" Verdite and Pyrope said at the same time.

"So we can be stronger than them and take them back to Homeworld more easier!"

Verdite and Pyrope nodded with a smile and fused with Violet Diamond. They became a strong gem fusion called Spinel. She has the figure form of Verdite, the fairy skin tone like Violet Diamond and the long hair and suit like Pyrope, she would be 50 ft tall, have 6 eyes, 6 arms, 2 legs, her color would be a green-magenta color and her hair would be a scarlet color with one stipe of green and violet hair. She summoned her weapon which are 6 giant Machetes.

"NOW THAT WE'RE STRONGER, WE CAN TAKE YOU BACK TO HOMEWORLD WITHOUT A PROBLEM! Spinel responded with a laugh.

The team stood below her in a bit of a fright and had to fight Spinel somehow. But Nay Nay already knew what they have to do.

"Guys, we have to fuse to defeat her/them." Nay Nay responded.

"But, we never fused before." Darlene told her sister.

"She's right. I know that we're a team but you guys are gems and Darwin and I are not." Gumball said.

"I know...but I got something for you two to do." Nay Nay started to say. "I need you guys to get everyone out of here before the battle even begins and then you two take cover as well. I don't want you two to get hurt."

Gumball and Darwin nodded in agreement and immediately started to get everyone out of the gymnasium.

"But Nay Nay, we still don't know-" Darlene responded but became interrupted by Nay Nay.

"Don't worry, you'll have to believe that you can fuse. Just go by the flow and keep your focus on fusing."

"Okay. I'll try." Darlene said with a smile.

Nay Nay, Darlene, Dante, and Jamie immediately fused and became a gem called Sphalerite. Sphalerite form and long hair of Jamie in adult form (Her head will be the same as Jamie too), the skin/ fur tone of Nay Nay, the fin Darlene (Her fin is on the back of her head like a hair bun) and the clothing, two tails and ears of Dante, she is 45 ft tall, have 2 eyes, 8 arms, 2 legs, 3 long tails, her color is a Orange-Red color and her hair would be a Indigo color with two Golden horns. She immediately summoned her weapons which are 8 giant Crystal Katanas.

They started to attack with their weapons painfully and didn't stop attacking until one of them gave up. They both started to grow tired after such a long tough battle. But Sphalerite had more energy and started to run up towards Spinel to finish her off. She slashed Spinel with the 8 Katanas and after two seconds, Spinel blew up into magical smoke. Sphalerite un-fused and the 4 gems didn't see the 3 bad gems through the smoke but they saw 3 escape pods leave the gym and flew back to Homeworld.

"Yeah, and don't come back!" Jamie yelled.

Nay Nay, Darlene, and Dante laughed and heard a door open in the gymnasium. They all saw Gumball and Darwin runs towards the team. Gumball gave a tight hug to Nay Nay and Darwin gave a high five to Darlene.

"I'm so glad you guys are okay! I thought you guys lost and got defeated but I see that their gone now." Gumball said blushing.

"Well, guess what guys, we have a lot of explaining to do..." Dante said looking at all of the damage to the gym.

They all left the damaged gym and went to go find the students and the principal to explain the cause and the damage.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When the team walked down the hallway of the school, they noticed a certain classroom that had teachers, parents, students, and the principal inside. They all went inside and the whole room got quiet. Everyone stared at them weird and confused. Some parents started to protect their children from them.

"Uh...We're back..." Darlene said breaking the silence.

Everyone started to whisper and the parents to started to whisper many questions to Principal Brown. After they finished their whispering, Principal Brown started to ask one question that seemed like everyone wanted to ask the most.

"What type of beings are supposed to be?! I understand you're new to this school but at least try and stop destroying the school!" Principal Brown said.

"Well, Principal Brown, we are Crystal Gems that saves all sorts of beings in the universe." Nay Nay started to explain. "We were just saving you guys from the 4 robots on the playground and a spaceship with 3 bad guys that were about take 2 of your students that aren't even our kind and 1 student that has parents!"

"But do you have parents?" Ms. Simian asked.

Nay Nay became shocked and didn't answer. She doesn't even know if she has parents but she only knows that Pearl took care of her along with the Crystal Gems.

"I don't actually know who my true parents are...I know that the Crystal Gems took care of us..." Nay Nay said a bit uncertain.

"What are Crystal Gems?" Sarah asked.

"Crystal Gems are warriors that protect a certain planet from bad guys like the ones that we battled in the gym." Dante said. "There's only a few of us left in the universe ever since the Homeworld gems started to get rid of them."

"Do you know their names specifically?" Nicole asked.

"There's Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven. Then there's us. We can summon weapons, fuse, and sometimes have special abilities like Steven, for example, he has the ability to heal corrupted gems like his mother, Rose Quartz. His mother had healing tears but after she had to give up her physical form to give birth to Steven, he has the ability to heal with saliva instead of tears. " Darlene said.

"After he was born, his father named Greg Universe and the Crystal Gems watch over him as guardians. Greg Universe is a human who was a boyfriend to Rose until the day she gave up her form to make Steven." Nay Nay said.

"If female gems are going to have kids that are from a non-male gem-" Gumball started to say until he was interrupted by Nay Nay's finger snap.

"It means bye-bye female gem in 9 months." Nay Nay said knowing Gumball's question.

"How could they fix there Gems if there cracked?" Anton asked.

"Some Gems like Steven's Mom, Rose Quartz have healing powers, usually from their blood or any liquid DNA such as saliva or tears." Dante said but then he noticed that Jamie has healing powers. Jamie also noticed that she might have healing powers. She asked Mr. Robinson if he would be her assistant since he was injured recently. Mr. Robinson wasn't sure what to say so Jamie excepted that as a "yes". She licked her hand and slapped it on Robinson's face and it starts healing him, like his voice, eye site, and anything else that damaged him.

"I wanted to ask you this but, what are Homeworld Gems?" Darwin asked.

"Homeworld gems are the gems that we fought earlier. They live in outer space and many gems lived there in peace until Yellow Diamond started to take over Homeworld and ruin the gems' lives." Dante said.

"So is there anymore of those so called '_Homeworld Gems_' coming to destroy the school some more?" Principal Brown asked.

"Hopefully no but the school doesn't look _that_ bad..." Nay Nay said hoping that it isn't that much of a major damage to fix which she thinks that it probably is.

"Then lets go have a look at the gymnasium shall we?" Principal Brown said.

They both followed the Principal to the gym as well with the parents and the students.

When they arrived at the gym, the whole place looked like it was hit by a wrecking ball crane. The lights hung loose, the walls were demolished, there was hardly any power for them to see except for the sunlight from outside, and pieces of bricks and concrete still fall from the walls and ceilings.

"Do you think that this isn't _that_ bad?!" Principal Brown said pointing at the pile of debris from the exploded spaceship.

"Well..." Nay Nay said in an unsure tone.

Then they all heard something move in the debris of the ship and everyone started looking in that direction as Nay Nay, Darlene, Dante, and Jamie brought out there weapons ready to fight what's coming from the debris. They then lowered there weapons as they saw what appeared to be colored limbs that have been attached to each other, as the one that appeared to walk like a spider as it's two hands fused together, it crawled up on Gumball's leg freaking him out a bit until Dante hit it making it poof, Dante was now holding what appears to be two gem shards stuck together. Dante, Nay Nay and Darlene were disgusted as Dante dropped the shard, Darwin asks what was wrong until they saw a bright light bust out of the debris revealing a bunch of Gem shards and pieces that are stuck together as well, it started forming itself, but it started glitching as it had 5 figures, 1st one look like Tobias, 2nd one looks like Anais, 3rd one looks like Anton, 4th one looks like Sarah, and the 5th one looks like Molly. As there covered in the light they began screaming in agony as they tried to un-fuse, but they glitch again and started forming into what looks like a giant right hand.

After it formed the hand it looked horrifying, the fingers of the giant hand were arms and hands and the thumb was a dinosaur foot, at the end where the wrist is at was replaced with 9 to 10 legs, it screeched in horrible agony and began walking toward Nay Nay, Darlene, Jamie, and Dante. Nay Nay, Darlene, and Jamie backed away but Dante was paralyzed from this monster.

"Dude get away from that!" Gumball shouted as the right hand Cluster began grabbing Dante as he stood his ground, they all looked closely and saw Dante having a tear go down his eye.

"Dante what's wrong?" Jamie asked as Dante began to snap out of his paralyzation. He summoned his weapons and knock back the finger like arms as the 4 eyes on the palm open up seeing Dante run towards them until he punch them making it retreat back into it's Gem. Dante grabbed the Cluster Gem and bring it back to the others.

He spoke. "They...Were my friends."

Everyone went silent in shock as Dante continued. "We would always hang out together on Homeworld we use to cause trouble there, sabotage there plans and most of the time destroy there ships, but then they were killed by the Leaders of the Diamond Authorities after they had enough with us. I was the only one that escaped from Homeworld."

Dante's Gem glowed showing a hologram of him running into a ship. "I was heading for a escape pod but that one leader, Blue Diamond I believed her name was, she tried to stop me. When she caught me by one of my tails my fury unleashed and I slashed her with my claws. I didn't know how but, when I got into the escape pod, I was about to launch until Blue Diamond was there at the window very angry. She had 3 dark blue scars on the side of her face, her eye was completely black and her iris was glowing blue. Right before she even broke the glass I blasted off into the sky and landed here onto earth. I landed into a backyard of a house, I left before the people there saw me, I ran until I founded shelter at this abandon house."

Everyone, but mostly Nay Nay, Darlene, Gumball, Darwin and Jamie felt bad for him.

Jamie suddenly remembered when Dante said about landing in a backyard, it was her backyard.

"Dante," Jamie said softly.

Dante looked at her after she called his name. "Yes, Jamie?"

"That was my backyard that you landed into."

Dante became surprised and slightly blushed. "I didn't know that..."

"What should we do with the Gem shards of your friends?" Jamie then grabs the giant Cluster shard of Dante's 5 friends and an orange bubble forms around it, which surprises Jamie and the others as Dante told her she can bubble Gems, that's when she made it instantly vanish back at Nay Nay and Darlene's house.

After Jamie made the clustered gem vanish, Dante told everyone that they had to stomp on the clustered gems before they get into the city and destroy it, creeping everyone out. Everyone started to stomp on the clustered limbs. Principal Brown tries his hardest to stomp on the clusters but it seems that the clusters were climbing on him and covering him up.

"Aahhh! Get them off!" He screamed as the clusters block his vision.

Ms. Simian runs up towards him and helps him get the clusters off. After Ms. Simian took off the clusters, they both stomped on them, breaking them to pieces. On the other hand, Richard looked at one of the limbs below him as if candy. He picks it up and actually eats it. But it felt weird to him. Nicole noticed him eating one of the clusters and starts to chew him out.

"Richard! I told you about eating objects that are not edible!" She yelled in anger. "Spit it out NOW!"

"Sorry Nicole, but I accidentally swallowed it..."

Nicole started to growl in anger until Dante and Jamie walked up to the both of them knowing their issue.

"I know how to get it out of him." He said as he smiled at Jamie.

They both punched Richard's stomach and the cluster instantly flew out of his mouth and hits the floor. Nicole stomps on it instantly. Richard tried to grab his breath after the punch and noticed Dante and Jamie snickering as they walked away to destroy the rest of the clusters.

Dante noticed Tobias's father, Harold poking at one of the clusters and the clustered shaped hand repetitively poked back. Dante rolled his eyes with a smile, walked up to Harold and the cluster, and stomped on it. He picks it up and bubbles the cluster and tells Harold, "One of my friends my friends like to poke things too." Harold smiled back at him and nods. After Dante left to see how the others were doing, Harold pokes another clustered shape hand, but this time, he pounds it with his fist.

Everyone finally finished stomping on the clusters and Nay Nay, Dante, Darlene, and Jamie started to bubble all of them, one by one. Gumball and Darwin looked around to check if there were anymore clustered gems that could be hidden. They noticed two non-clustered gems on the floor. One was a teal blue colored gem and the other was a bright orange. Lexy noticed Gumball and Darwin picking up the gems and yelled at them.

"Gumball! Darwin! Put those down!"

But they couldn't put them down because the gems started to glowed brightly and caused them to grow brightly as well. After they're glowing ceased, everyone started to gasp in shock and surprise of Gumball and Darwin's new appearance.

Gumball looked the same but his clothes and fur is different. His fur is now a lighter blue-teal color, his sweater is now the color green and his collar and sleeves are blue, and his pants are light blue. The Teal Diamond gem is embedded on his forehead and in his hand was a staff which is a hybrid of a blast cannon and a blade.

Darwin also looked the same but his shoes and skin/scales are different. His skin/scales are a golden orange-brown color. His shoes are a brown tan color as the white lines are gold this time. The Citrine gem is located in the center of his tongue and he holds orange and gold nunchucks.

Gumball and Darwin also noticed each other's appearances and started to go viraly crazy of their new looks and becoming gem warriors like their friends. They started to get over excited, then Nay Nay and Darlene tells them to calm down which they did after they told them the 5th time. Nay Nay asks the boys if they felt okay and hoped they didn't feel too strange or conceited.

"I feel stronger," Gumball says with a smile. "I feel like I'm stronger than anyone in here!"

"I feel stronger too!" Darwin said with excitement. "I feel power going through my vains!"

"Okay, okay...calm down." Darlene responded with a sigh.

"You guys don't feel nauseous, or dizzy do you?" Nay Nay asks them with hope.

"No...Why'd you ask?" Gumball responded back.

"You see, being a gem warrior is a tough job and we're hoping that you guys can handle the tragedies that we gems go through..."

"We can handle anything!" Darwin yelled with a smile.

"But how can you handle anything if you don't know how to summon your weapons?" Lexy said as she summons her weapon which is the Morning Star.

The boys were surprised that she was also a gem but they wasn't the only ones who are surprised. Nay Nay, Darlene, Dante, and Jamie were surprised as well because of not knowing there was another existing gem warrior in school.

"I can't believe that you're a gem too!" Darlene responded with shock.

"Does that mean you'll also destroy the school, Lexy?" Principal Brown asked in a worried and strict tone.

"No Principal Brown, I won't and besides the point, its not their fault that they had to destroy the school and keep it protected at the same time. Those bad gems could've killed everyone in this school if we weren't here before then and now. That's why we exist on Earth - to protect all organisms on this planet from harm and endangerment."

The whole school was quiet and understood that they really need the gem warriors to stay alive in their environment. No one seemed to have anymore questions to ask and the 6 gem students seemed that they can finally relax from doing their job. But they couldn't get too comfortable...

* * *

Somewhere in outer space, 3 pods shoot into a giant planet called Homeworld. After they crashed, smoke and debris was everywhere. The 2 gems Pyrope and Verdite came out of their pods and noticed that Violent Diamond was missing but her pod remained.

"Where do you think she went?" Pyrope asks.

"I don't know...maybe went to go get backup?" Verdite answers.

"Maybe we should get Red Diamond to destroy those...kids..." Pyrope decided. "Since Violet Diamond was ashamedly beated by one of them."

Verdite agreed with Pyrope and they both ran off to Red Diamond's lair.

Moments later, they reached a tall, red, crystallized building and ran inside to find Red Diamond. They went inside and the halls were black and red with lit candles down several halls. They found the entrance minutes later but the entrance was guarded by two tall guards in black armor. The first one's name is Red Beryl has its gem on left shoulder. The second one's name is Cuprite and its gem is lower back.

"What is your reason to meet with Red Diamond?" The Cuprite asks strictly.

"We need his help on bringing these 'Crystal Gems' back onto Homeworld and our first attempt failed." Verdite said.

Cuprite grunted and sighed in to hearing their first attempt of their mission failed.

"You shall pass," Cuprite says as Red Beryl opens the door. As they was about to walk forward, they were nearly struck by his weapon which is a spear with both blades at the ends. "But, if he's in critical condition afterwards or never returned back to us soon enough, we _will_ report you two to Yellow Diamond."

They both gulped and accepted his threat. He lets them proceed and the guards closes the door after they made it to its lair. The room was dim and black with few torches that are lit but red. In front of them was darkness which gave them a few chills down their spine.

"R-Red Diamond...we need your help..." Pyrope stutters.

"What do you two need help with..." He boomed and the top of half of him appeared from the darkness. He looks like Gumball but his fur is red and his eye color is a blood red and has a scar across his left eye.

"You see...we've failed a certain mission and need your help to capture these 'Crystal Gems' that we were supposed to bring back here on Homeworld in custody."

"I see...more gem warriors existing on Earth..." Red Diamond whispers to himself.

"Do you think you can at least have them inside their gems so we can capture them?" Verdite asks.

Red Diamond thought about the situation of helping them but he knew that he couldn't break a rule- helping other gems either than the Diamond Authorities when a mission has failed, especially a important mission. He sighed in disgrace and responded, "I'll do it but, under one condition."

"What is it?" Verdite and Pyrope asks coincidentally.

"That you two keep this a secret and don't tell any gem on Homeworld, definitely not Yellow Diamond..."

"We will this a secret under all conditions." They both responded.

"Good, because this Diamond has to break a major rule of the Diamond Authority but it has to be in secret." He smiled as Verdite and Pyrope silently cheered. Red Diamond looked out the window with a dark smile and whispers to himself, "Get ready to be destroyed...Crystal Gems..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

At the end of the school day, many parents picked up their child and went home. A few other students walked home or rode the bus back home. The 7 Crystal Gem students got on the bus and looked at the school's damage. The whole entire building looked like it was about to collapse. They all got on the bus and drove off.

After a few stops, which lasted a total of 15 minutes, the bus stopped at a red light. Nay Nay stared at the sky and sighed. She looked at Darlene and Darlene looked at her.

"Is something wrong?" Darlene asked.

"No...I just feel weak and exhausted. I haven't fought like I did at school before..." Nay Nay responded.

"Neither have I." Darlene said.

Then they heard yelling and saw people looking at the sky. They looked at the traffic ahead of them and saw people looking out of their window of their vehicle.

"Uh...guys..." Gumball started to speak as he looked at the sky.

They looked out the window and saw a shadow covering up the sun. It seemed to be falling from the sky and heading towards them.

"Rocky, start driving the bus!" Gumball yelled.

"But the lights' red and traffic is still in motion." Rocky responded.

"Just drive or we're all going to die!" Lexy yelled.

Rocky immediately started driving at full speed. The object that was supposed to fall on top of the bus fell behind them. The students looked at the object and saw it standing up. Red eyes appeared on the object and started to chase them.

"Uh-oh..." Darwin whispered.

"Rocky, can you drive any faster?!" Gumball yelled.

"Sorry guys! I can't drive any faster than 80 miles!" He yelled back.

The object started to get closer to the bus. It started to grab at it to catch them.

"Why is it trying to attack us?" Jamie asked.

"It must have been something to do with those robots!" Dante said.

"I guess you're right," Nay Nay responded. "Because all of our gems are blinking."

The object grabbed the bus and threw it further down the street. The bus rolled down the street and slid on its side. A moment later, the remainder of students managed to get out of the bus. The gems along with Rocky, climbed out of the bus. They saw the figure and summoned their weapons. They saw two familiar gems and noticed who they are - Pyrope and Verdite.

"Hello Crystal Gems, ready for another challenge?" Pyrope asked.

"You guys, again?! When will you ever give up and leave us alone?!" Dante asked in annoyance.

"Oh, we will leave you alone," Verdite said. "But you'll have to be captured to be able to be left alone."

Verdite looked at the object and spoke, "They're all yours, Red Diamond."

"Red Diamond?..." Nay Nay whispered in wonder.

"So, you all are the one's who have been messing with their plans. Well, I'll make sure that your plans will be destroyed." Red Diamond chuckled.

The gems noticed that Red Diamond was half gem and half machine. They were all furious and wanted to end the Homeworld gems. They all started to charge at Red Diamond and attacked. Nay Nay slashed her sword against her machine but there was not a scratch on the machine. Darlene slammed her hammer against the machine and dented a few spots but was nearly hit by Red Diamond's metal punch. Jamie and Dante punched and looked for possible weaknesses on the robot but there was no sign of any. Lexy protected Gumball and Darwin from getting hurt and stopped them from trying to attack. Red Diamond became annoyed and summoned his weapon which is an axe-saw. He started to swing his weapon at them but they were very fast and dodged his attacks. He then decided to overpower his machine and causes everyone to be knocked onto the ground except for Jamie. They sat up and noticed Jamie in trouble. They were afraid to save her and thought that they will be killed if they even tried. Dante noticed Jamie in trouble and fills up with rage. He gets up and runs on 4 full speed and runs towards Red Diamond who gets ready to swing his axe-saw at Jamie. Once he swung his weapon, Dante pushes Jamie out of the way and uses his chainsaw tail to block Red Diamond's attack. As Red Diamond tries to break through Dante's weapon, he makes it worst for himself as his axe-saw is heating up Dante's chainsaw tail.

When Dante uses his chainsaw tail to knock Red Diamond's weapon out of the way. Dante then jumps into the air and with his speed, he slices at Red Diamond's right arm machine which holds his weapon. Dante spins still in the air and hit the machine's arm and weapon making it brake into pieces from his slicing and explodes into red dust and ashes.

Red Diamond became angered and reels his left arm back. "Hold still you little clot!" He yells as he throws the machine's fist towards Dante.

Dante ran towards the machine's fist and spins in the air with his heated chainsaw tail cutting through the machine's arm cutting half of it off the arm, stunning Red Diamond and his machine as the rest of the arm hits the ground. Dante starts slicing the arm to bits and then spins towards it and makes it break to pieces and blow up too. Red Diamond became more angry and tried to run in retreat only for his machine to shutdown from the major damage it took from Dante.

"No, No! I Cannot Lose!" Red Diamond yelled trying to make the machine work, but failed.

Dante ran back at Red Diamond and jumped on the machine in front of him. He then reeled his chainsaw tail back and pierced it into Red Diamond's torso as he tried to take the weapon out of him. Dante used his weapon to pull Red Diamond up with his strength. He tears Red Diamond out of the machine forcefully ripping him out from the waist as giant ripped cables and wires were waving around from Red Diamonds lower body. Dante throws him into the air as he jumps up to finish Red Diamond.

"NO, NO, STOP!" Red Diamond yelled as he was thrown into the air as Dante jumps up to finish him.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Red Diamond yells before Dante began slicing his body up to bit.

Dante then hits Red Diamond with his tail, making him fall to pieces with only his Diamond in one piece.

Red Diamond yells from his gem as he falls toward the ground. "OH GOD! OH GOD!"

Dante picks up Red Diamond's gem and bubbles it. He started to calm down and Jamie ran towards him and hugs him. Dante smiles and hugs her back. The rest of the gems ran up to him and thanked Dante for stopping him.

"That was awesome!" Gumball said with excitement.

"Thanks for your help, Dante." Jamie said.

"It was my job to protect you." Dante responded.

"Gumball?!" A familiar voice yelled.

The gems looked at the direction of the voice noticed that it was Gumball's mother, Nicole.

"M-mom?!" Gumball said surprised as she ran to hug both of the boys.

"Are you kids okay?"

"We're fine, Mrs. Mom." Darwin said.

Nicole saw the other students and became surprised. "Are all of you kids alright?"

"We're perfectly fine Mrs. Watterson." Darlene said in a weak voice.

"All of you look exhausted..." She said in a worried tone.

"We are, to be honest." Nay Nay said.

"Jamie!" Another familiar voice yelled.

They all noticed that it was Jamie's mother running towards them.

"Are you alright?" Jamie's mother asked worried.

"Yes, mom. Dante saved from getting hurt by Red Diamond."

"WHAT?!" Jamie's mother said, shocked.

"You're not mad, are you?" Dante asked.

Jamie's mother sighed and spoke once more, "Jamie, time to go home. We'll talk about this later." She started to walk down the sidewalk and Jamie hugged Dante before she left. "Thanks for help, again. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She ran to catch up with her mother and went home. Nicole told the boys that it was also time for them to go home since it was getting dark. They all said their good-byes and went home as well. The 4 remaining Crystal Gems went to their homes and hoped that their slumber would be peaceful.

* * *

Nay Nay and Darlene went into their house and went into their wide-spaced basement. As they walked into the dark basement, they heard footsteps. They quickly stopped moving, hoping that it was their footsteps creating sounds. Then they heard a female whisper. The girls summoned their weapons and turned the light on. The whisper turned out to be Pearl which she screamed.

"Pearl?" Nay Nay asked in surprise.

"Nay Nay, my goodness..." Pearl responded as she was holding a bubbled, red gem.

"What are you doing here and with that gem?" Darlene asked.

"I came to see how you two were doing and was planning to train you two. But both of you wasn't here and I decided to check the gems you've bubbled in your basement." She explained.

"Oh...Okay..." Nay Nay said, "But we're really exhausted though and we can't train."

"Why not?" Pearl asked.

"WE'VE BEEN WORKING ALL DAY!" Darlene yelled.

"Calm down, Darlene." Nay Nay responded. "What she was trying to say was, we've been basically training all day. We we're fighting; which appeared to be Homeworld Gems; all day. But we didn't fight alone. We had others that helped which appeared to be Crystal Gems-"

"Wait, there were others?" Pearl asked in a whisper as she interrupts Nay Nay.

"Yes, but they were our age most likely. Their names are Dante, Lexy, Jamie, Gumball, and Darwin. But Jamie, Gumball, and Darwin touched a gem which caused them to be Crystal Gems."

"How can they be able to do that?" Pearl whispered to herself.

"Is something wrong?" Darlene asked.

"N-nothing's wrong..." She responded. "Anyway, I'll be taking this gem."

"What? Why?" Nay Nay and Darlene asked at the same time.

"This gem that you've bubbled is one of the leaders of the Diamond Authorities."

"We've sort of heard about that, but not as much..." Darlene said.

"Well, I'll explain about them tomorrow. I can see that you need some sleep."

Pearl sends the bubbled gem to her temple and walked up the staircase. Darlene followed her up the stairs, but Nay Nay looked at the bubbled gems and wondered, "What is going on in this universe?..."

"Nay Nay, you coming?!" Darlene yelled.

Nay Nay turned the lights out and headed up the stairs. She saw Pearl leaving to the backyard and ran up to her. She gave her a hug and Pearl hugged her back.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Pearl whispered. She kissed Nay Nay on the forehead and walked on the Warp Pad. "I'll bring Steven, Amethyst, and Garnet if you want."

"We don't mind." Nay Nay said as she waves her hand.

Pearl immediately warps away and the girls walked inside, turned out their lights, and went to bed. Nay Nay looked out the window as she lies in her bed. She hoped that nothing, absolutely nothing will disturb them in their sleep.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to publish this chapter. I've been extremely busy for the past couple of months. Hopefully, this 2016 will be different than 2015. Happy New Years Eve and New Year everyone! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

As the sun rises on an early school day, Darlene was shaking her sister awake as the alarm clock went off. Nay Nay immediately woke up and looked at her sister with weary eyes.

"What is it...?" Nay Nay asked rubbing her eyes.

"It's time to get up and get ready for school." Darlene said.

"Oh...school..." Nay Nay frowned.

She covered herself up with the blanket and was about to go back to sleep until Darlene pulled the blanket off of her. She picked up Nay Nay and took her to the bathroom to get ready for school. After 30 minutes of getting ready for school, Nay Nay sat on the couch still with a frown upon her face.

"Why are you so upset today?" Darlene asked.

Nay Nay sighed and spoke, "I'm still exhausted from yesterday...And I'm afraid that we won't be strong enough to fight today if we do have to fight; hopefully we don't."

"Don't worry, we're strong. Besides, even if we are weak, we manage to stay strong." Darlene said encouraging her sister.

"Okay, okay, I'll go to school..." Nay Nay said as her frown disappeared and slight smile appeared.

"Yay!" Darlene said as she hugged her sister.

The bus then arrived but this bus had something written on it that said 'TEMPORARY'. They immediately walked out the door and got onto the bus. They sat at the back of the bus and noticed their team sitting in the back too. They all waved at each other with slight smiles for moment and then went back to what they were doing. Minutes later, they arrived at the damaged school. Most students was complaining on why should they be going to school in the first place. But standing outside was Principal Brown along with construction workers, staff, and teachers.

"I know that you're wondering why you are coming to school while it is damaged. But I will not let my students fall behind this school year. So, I hired construction workers to fix the school back to its normal structure." Principal Brown said.

The students whined and complained that they still have to school in a damaged building but the principal spoke once more. "But there are good news, you will only stay in school for 5 hours instead of 8 hours."

Many students shrugged their shoulders and started talking to their friends about getting out of school earlier than usual. In minutes, the teachers called their students that are in their classes and went on to class. The team and other students followed Ms. Simian to her classroom. Nay Nay constantly looked at her gem hoping that not a single flash will occur through the day.

* * *

Over at the Watterson's house, Nicole was leaving out of the house for work. She told Richard that to make sure the that he gets groceries for the week. Richard saluted and says, "I will do as you command!"

"Alright Richard, make sure the kids are home safely and I'll be home tonight." Nicole said.

She left as soon as possible and Richard immediately sat on the couch and started to take a nap. Then he heard something crash outside. He looked out the window and didn't see anything or anyone. He thought that it was probably a trash can that fell but he didn't care and went back to his nap. Then his nose twitched and smelled something which he started to follow.

"Is that food?" Richard says as he follows the smell to his backyard. The shed in the backyard appeared to be damage and had a huge hole in the ceiling. He went inside the shed and noticed a sandwich sitting on a table.

"This is obviously too obvious that a sandwich is sitting in a shed..." Then his stomach growled and spoke, "Well, I _am_ hungry..." He picked up the sandwich and started eating it. Behind him, the door closed and yellow eyes glowed. A tentacle shot into the back of Richard's head. Richard's eyes turned red and black. He dropped the sandwich and the robot appeared out of the shadows that is the height of an adult.

"You are under my control." The robot said.

"I am under your control." The possessed Richard repeated.

"You are to find me enough adults and take me to the 7 Gem kids." The robot said.

"I will do what you command." Richard spoke again. Then the possessed Richard left the shed and roamed the city along with the robot to find adults to help capture the 7 Gem kids.

* * *

At school, the students were going through a class session of social studies. The students were reading a chapter in the book for the entire class period along with answering questions. Then Nay Nay noticed her gem blinking 3 times and stopped.

"Oh-no..." Nay Nay whispered.

Then the bell rang and all of the students turned in their assignment and went on to lunch. She ran up to the team and told them about her gem blinking again. Darlene sighed in annoyance and spoke, "And I thought this day would have no problems at all..."

"Well whatever comes we have to make sure that it is destroyed." Dante said.

They all headed to the lunchroom and got their lunch. Jamie had a thought in her mind and decided to ask them about hybrid gems.

"I have a question," Jamie spoke. "How do hybrid gems even exist?"

"Well Jamie, hybrid gems have a different advantage than regular gems. Like Steven, for example, he's a hybrid because of him being born by a human and from a Crystal Gem."

"So, since we're sort of a hybrid, can our power from our gems be transferred?" Darwin asked.

"It could," Dante said. "But Steven seems to have is weapon transferred to him since his mother had to give up her physical form."

"If we grow up, and have a family, will we give up our physical forms too?" Gumball asked.

"Not really, since you're mixed with your kind and have a gem, I guess it doesn't matter." Darlene said.

"Speaking of weapons, how can you guys summon your weapon?" Gumball asked.

"We're able to summon our weapons because we already know what we need and know to summon our weapons. We use them for many things but mostly for battle like Lexy can summon hers because of herself being so cunning and Jamie can summon hers from any kind of light including sunlight." Darlene said.

"We still need to help you two figure out how to summon your weapons all the time." Nay Nay said.

Then they heard something that sounded like something was breaking through a wall which was occurring. What broken through the wall was the Homeworld robot that possessed which appeared to be the parents of the school students.

"Like now." Lexy said as most of the team summoned their weapons ready to attack.

"That robot is controlling those parents!" Dante said.

They immediately started attacking the robot but the robot used the parents to keep it from getting damage from the gems.

"We can't harm the adults!" Nay Nay said feeling a little exhausted.

"But how can we get the robot and stop it?!" Lexy yelled.

"You'll never stop me!" The robot said as it laughed mechanically.

"It's right. We're too exhausted to fight it..." Nay Nay and Darlene said as they collapsed on the ground.

Dante kneels down as he and Jamie were also exhausted. The robot laughed once more and started to wrap the gems with a tentacle including Gumball and Darwin.

The robot mechanically laughed and spoke, "Now I can take you all to Homeworld!"

"Ugh...Wait!" Gumball was able to say. "You can't bring us or everyone and family we know in love to Homeworld me, Darwin, Lexy and Jamie along with everyone else you possessed are living beings, organics, we need food, beds and other things in order to...To stay alive!"

The Homeworld Robot chuckled mechanically as it brought the 7 close up to it. "You idiotic cat, back at Homeworld you'll would not sleep, you'll would not eat you-!"

The Robot stopped talking as it started to act buggy as if something or someone was hacking the Robot.

"What's happening to it?" Darlene asked the team.

Dante spoke. "I don't know...W-wait why is the big rabbit shaking?"

The 7 then looked at the possessed Richard who was beginning to shake violently.

Lexy looked at Richard. "That not just a big rabbit...It's Dad!"

"Dad!" Both Gumball and Darwin along with Anais yelled as they saw there fathers eye static from red and black to there normal color.

Richard then pulled the tentacle out from the back of his head. "Never eat?! Forget that." He said as he turned to the Robot and shocked it with it's own tentacle.

The Homeworld Robot lets go of the 7 Gem kids and the people that were possessed by it, including the parents of the Watterson's, Jamie's parents and the students' parents.

The Robot then had the words 'error' appear in it's eyes. "Robot in need of repairs." The voice in the Robot said as it fell fully paralyzed.

Nicole looked around and saw her kids running towards her as they hugged her.

"Mom!" Gumball, Lexy, Darwin and Anais said as they are happy to see there Mother back again.

Jamie then was surprised from a hug from her parents.

"Thanks for saving us Jamie!" Jamie's Father said as the Coach agreed.

Jamie then spoke. "Welcome...But I we weren't the ones that saved you."

The parents and people that were possessed were confused until they saw the now angered Richard holding the tentacle of the Robot, which surprised some of them including the students and teachers.

Richard looked down at the robot and threw the tentacle to the floor before body slamming the Robot, he then picked the Robot up above him and looked at the fryer.

"RRRRAHHHHHHH!" Richard battle cries as he runs and throws the Robot.

When he threw the Homeworld Robot, it flew and landed into the large fryer in the kitchen.

Richard then yelled at the Robot. "NEVER EAT!"

The Robot began speaking as it was melting in the fryer. "*Bzzt* This world is not so amazing *Bzzt*"

Everyone was watching as the robot was half way melted.

"Must posses all adults in sight *Bzzt* Leave no Gem behind *Bzzt* Malfunction Melt Do-err, em-din...Message sent!" The Robot was able say as it dropped a diamond on the floor before it was completely melted into the fryer.

The students were happy to be reunited with their parents. The team sighed exhaustedly and was also happy that the fight was over but not exactly what it seemed...

* * *

At Homeworld in Yellow Diamond's base, there was a Gem, Pearl. But this wasn't the Pearl on Earth as this Pearl was wearing Homeworld clothing and had her Gem embedded into her chest instead of her head and her name is Yellow Pearl. She was standing right next to her leader, Yellow Diamond who was busy at the moment working on many things for Homeworld.

Just then, Yellow Pearl saw the communicator flash once and then picked it up.

"Huh I guess that Robot the Diamonds sent finally caught those Gem Kids finally." The Pearl then turned it and saw that it was a code text saying, "Mission Failed? How in the world can it lose those clods it should of been impossible to defeat it! You know what..."

Yellow Pearl then twisted the Diamond device and saw the holographic screen appear and began loading. "Let's see if the other device survived so I can see who we're dealing with."

* * *

Back at the school, after the Robot has been defeated by Richard, everyone's parents were finally back to normal as their kids were hugging them. As Nay Nay, Darlene, Dante, Gumball, Darwin, Jamie and Lexy were watching this, they noticed the parents of Gumball, Darwin, Lexy, Anais, and Jamie's parents were looking at something at the ground which was bringing attention to everyone in the Lunchroom.

The 7 Gem kids including Anais walked up to the glow while the parents were looking at. Nay Nay then asked, "Uh, Mr. and Mrs. Watterson what are you...Looking at?"

The 8 then saw what appeared to be a Diamond shaped device that was blinking yellow. The Gem kids didn't know what it meant and then looked at one another before looking at Gumball who picked up the device.

"Um..." Gumball tried looking for a button or something on the Shaped Diamond device but found nothing. "Wait am I suppose too...?"

Gumball twisted the device making it glow a bright Yellow as it widen into a giant holographic screen around the gaping hole in the school wall where the Robot broke through, as everyone watched this, a figure popped up on the screen revealing to be a Pearl.

Darlene then whispers to Nay Nay. "Is that another Pearl or is that our mother, Pearl?"

"I don't think she's our Pearl, look at where her Gem's at and what she's wearing." Nay Nay pointed at the Pearl.

Darlene looked closely and said, "Oh you're right."

The Pearl looked around and saw the 7 with there Gemstones in sight. "Animals with Gems, how in the...Wait a minute...You're The Ones That We're Trying To Bring Back To Homeworld. Your The Reasons Why The Robots We've Sent Were Absolite Every Time They Get To Earth And Are You The Reason Why We Lost Contact Of Red Diamond?!" Yellow Pearl yelled at the 7 Gem Kids who were shocked and surprised by this sudden outburst from this Pearl.

The Watterson's and Jamie's Parents confronted the Pearl Gem. "Don't you dare yell at our children you...!" Nicole yells until a voice in the holographic call cuts her off.

"Pearl, why is there someone on the Diamond line, again?" The calm female voice asked Yellow Pearl.

"This isn't just someone." Yellow Pearl replied to the Gem possibly aside her off screen.

Dante then raised a brow. "Wait, that voice?

Jamie and the others heard Dante. "You know who it is?" Jamie asked Dante.

"I think so, it sounded an awful like...Oh-no." Dante realized who the voice belonged to.

The voice again spoke. "What do you mean by that?"

"My Diamond hear take a look for yourself." Yellow Pearl said as a big hand grabbed the communicator device.

Just as the hand raised the device up it revealed to be Homeworld's Leader, Yellow Diamond. Everyone that was watching the screen from the Lunchroom had chills go down their, spines including Mrs. Simian as it was from the sight of this Tyrant Homeworld called Leader as the irises in her eyes were a glowing yellow as the pupils in the irises were in the shape of a Diamond, the Gem kids on the other hand were more shocked mostly Nay Nay, Darlene and Dante.

Nay Nay then muttered. "Is-Is that...?"

"Yellow Diamond." Dante said as he was in the mix of shock and anger as she was the one to send the other Diamonds to kill off his friends.

Darwin who was scared of the leader then asked. "Wh-Who is she?"

"She's the leader of Homeworld, the place were we three came from, I think it was all three of us." Darlene said looking at Nay Nay.

Yellow Diamond never took a glimpse of the screen as she was working on a holographic computer in front of her.

"Oh, it's you seven again. It's been years since I've been trying to track you down." She said to the kids.

Gumball was confused and then said. "Wait what do you mean by tha..."

Yellow Diamond held her hand up stopping Gumball from continuing. "Teal Diamond. I haven't seen you since our last encounter...Before your betrayal for that rock you and the others now call, Earth."

"What are you talking about?" Darwin asked.

Jamie and Lexy then stepped in. "Yeah! What do you mean?"

Yellow Diamond then sighed, "You three don't remember...Do you?" She said as she looked at them. "You including your leader right there were once the best Gems in the Universe of all Gems, but when...Rose Quartz and that defective Pearl of hers kept me and the rest of the Diamond Authorities from colonizing that rock of yours. You four were all going to join her, but us, the Diamonds prevented that..." Yellow pauses and then said. "Wait. I thought we banished you from your Gems for good, how are you still alive?"

The Gem Kids didn't speak as they, along with everyone in the lunchroom stood quiet.

Yellow Diamond was getting impatient. "I demand an answer from you Gems or everyone else, Now. How are you four, Alive?" She raised her voice as her eyes glowed, piercing through everyone's souls with hate.

Dante was getting mad and then said, "We don't need to answer any questions from the likes of you Yellow Diamond!"

Nay Nay and Darlene even Yellow Pearl who's with Yellow Diamond gasped.

"Are you questioning my Authority?" Yellow Diamond asked as she got up from her chair.

Dante continued. "Yes, there's no reason for you to know how there still alive!"

"How dare...!" Yellow Pearl was able to say until she backed away as Yellow Diamond stood up.

Yellow Diamond then spoke, "You're out of line, just like your friends."

"Leave them out of..."

"I am not interested into having to listen to a small defective Moonstone."

"You shouldn't..."

"SILENCE!"

Dante began to darken as his left eye turned slit and red, "NEVER! MY FRIENDS AND I DON'T NEED TO LISTEN TO ANY OF THE WORDS THAT COME FROM YOUR MOUTH YOU OLD LUMPY CLOD!"

Nay Nay, Darlene and Lexy's eyes shrunk after what Dante said as he realized his mistake.

"HMM!" Yellow Diamond became furious of the last 2 words Dante had called her, as everyone were terrified of seeing the biggest threat to Earth angered.

Dante then said quickly, "Signing off for good!" After that he touched the Diamond making the communicator turn off disconnecting from Yellow Diamond's Headquarters.

After that everyone stared at the device as Darwin asked. "What's a Clod?"

Darlene then explained to him. "A lump of earth or clay."

"Oh." Gumball said as he was listening as well.

Nay Nay then added. "Or in informal, a stupid person."

Everyone in the Lunchroom was afraid at what might happen to the Earth after Yellow Diamond was angered. All of the parents immediately started taking their children home as they told Principal Brown that it wasn't safe for the students to be in a school endangered. Another parent yelled out that email us when the school is perfectly finished where our children will not be endangered towards nonsense. The gem kids were worried about the family of others and their own. Gumball, Darwin, Lexy, and Anais _had_ to go home as their mother said they couldn't hang out with them anymore. Nay Nay, Darlene, and Dante was surprised by this, but Nay Nay had something important to say to Nicole and the Jamie's mother.

"Mrs. Watterson..." Nay Nay spoke.

"What is it do you want!" Nicole said upset.

"Can Gumball, Darwin, Lexy, and Jamie come with us?"

"WHY?!" Nicole and Coach yelled.

"You see, we have a meeting with our mother, Pearl and its extremely important." Darlene said.

"What's so important about my children's safety?" Coach asked.

"If you want your children to be safe, let them come with us and we'll get this planet safe as possible." Nay Nay spoke.

Nicole sighed and said, "Fine, I'll let them go, but they have to be back home by 7 o'clock."

"Same here." Coach agreed.

Gumball, Darwin, Lexy, and Jamie ran up to the three and hugged them in happiness.

"Actually," Nicole began to say with a smile, "I guess you can keep your friendship. I can see the goodness inside of all of you. I would hate to break up you guys' friendship like that...I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, Mom. Everyone is different and makes mistakes." Lexy said.

Nicole smiled and both parents started heading home. The team started heading to the Fireson's house after they left. The team, except for Nay Nay and Darlene, wondered what was important to discuss at their house. Once they made it to the house, Gumball asked the two girls what was important.

"Oh, you'll see." Nay Nay said as she went to the backyard and warped on the Warp Pad.

After 15 minutes of waiting for Nay Nay to come back, they heard the Warp Pad activate. They saw Nay Nay along with Steven, Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst. They became surprised after they saw them.

"Hey guys, these are my friends Dante, Lexy, Darwin, Gumball, and Jamie." Nay Nay told the gems.

"Nice to meet you all! I'm Steven!" Steven said happily.

"Yes, it is nice to meet you." Pearl said with a smile.

"Wait, you're Steven?" Gumball asked.

"That's right! Steven Universe!" Steven said.

"All right team, Pearl has something to tell us all that is very important." Nay Nay said.

Pearl showed them a bubbled gem which the he!m kids recognized.

"Is that the gem of Red Diamond?" Lexy responded.

"Yes it is. Speaking of Red Diamond, he is part of the Diamond Authorities." Pearl responded.

"What are the Diamond Authorities?" Darwin asked.

"The Diamond Authorities are leaders gems that try to destroy every planet in the universe and create colonies. They've been trying to get to Earth but Rose and us stopped that from happening." Peal explained.

"Why are the Diamond Authorities trying to destroy Earth?" Jamie asked.

"There's something inside of each planet that the Diamonds want. We Crystal Gems are trying to keep Earth protected but there's something inside the Earth that Yellow Diamond wants..."

"Y-Yellow Diamond?" Gumball, Darwin, and Darlene whispered in fright.

"Is something wrong?" Amethyst asks.

"You see, we've sort of encountered Yellow Diamond earlier today..." Nay Nay began to say.

"WHAT?!" Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven yelled in surprise.

"...And I sort of talked back to her...In an angered tone..." Dante said.

"This is certainly not good..." Garnet muttered.

"Yellow Diamond is not going to except the way you talked back to her. Now that she's noticed what you all look like and where you are, she will definitely come to Earth and either destroy or create her colony." Pearl responded.

"But she won't come by herself." Garnet said.

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked.

"Yellow Diamond will send other gems such as her lower class Diamond Leaders she will each and every one until all of the Crystal Gems are obliterated." Garnet responded with a sigh, "Knowingly, if we beat the lower class Diamonds and the top 3 Diamond leaders we won't have to worry about them, but it won't be easy to stop them."

" I figured that..." Gumball murmured.

"Don't worry, all of us will be able to stop them." Darlene spoke cheerfully, "And besides, we're going to help you be able to summon your weapon along with Jamie and Darwin."

"So, we're training them as well?" Amethyst asked.

"Training! Training! Training!" Steven chanted.

The gems decided to train Gumball, Darwin, and Jamie so they are ready to fight whatever comes forth to planet Earth that will destroy humanity.


End file.
